Nonvolatile memory devices are capable of storing data for extended periods of time without needing to be powered to maintain such data storage. Information is written to a solid state memory device, such as a flash memory device, by changing the electrical characteristics of transistor-based memory cells to change how such memory cells react to applied voltages. The electrical characteristics of different memory cells in a solid state memory device persist over time and represent different binary bits that subsequently can be read a number of times during read operations.
Due to their persistent data storage properties, nonvolatile memories are often used to store firmware and software that is to persist in a device even when the device is powered down and power is not applied to the memory. In this manner, processor-based devices can use nonvolatile memories to store firmware and/or software that needs to be executed during a boot process to initialize one or more subsystems, operating systems, and/or system configurations.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.